<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just One Night by xxcatrenxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868486">Just One Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcatrenxx/pseuds/xxcatrenxx'>xxcatrenxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I like that, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, PIV Sex, Rave, Smut, beer pong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcatrenxx/pseuds/xxcatrenxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just wants one night away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just One Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He just needed one night off. One night away from the weight of being Captain America, the picture perfect soldier and man who could do no wrong. He was only human, super serum or not, and humans were fraught with weakness. It was that weakness that pulled Steve out into the night. He walked through his old neighborhood, haunted by the ghosts of his past. The longer he stayed the more he realized this place held nothing for him anymore. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rows of dilapidated factories and the homes that once housed the families that worked there stood out as tombstones. The shattered windows, boarded up doors, and general squalor told the stories of an age gone by. They were just as much out of time just as he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the steady bump of bass caught his attention he thought the earth was vibrating below his feet. Steve turned side to side looking for the source and walked towards the raucous sound of life, a rebellious heartbeat in this barren wasteland. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sentinel building stood tall, all windows boarded up to defend against the lifelessness that surrounded it. Steve’s gaze tracked two people walking to a nondescript door. They disappeared in a kaleidoscope of light as the entrance cracked open momentarily before falling back into darkness. Rubbing his eyes he thought he imagined it but his feet led him forward desperate for proof. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thumping heartbeat base grew stronger the closer he got, his hand hesitating as he reached out, doubting if it was really there, if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> really was there. Before he could debate his reality the door crashed open and a sea of color and sounds surrounded him. As people bumbled out, other bodies swaggered in with him caught in the undertow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never had Steve experienced a sensation like this. The air was thick with smoke and strobe lights, the ground trembled below his feet in time to the music that filled his ears. The mass of people moved as one living organism, expanding and compressing like it was breathing. Looking around, Steve found a mezzanine level above him that surrounded the entire space like a walkway. There was a set up on one of the short sides with a DJ booth and two people rocking to the music they created while looking down on the crowd below hypnotized by sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was pitch dark except for the myriad of lights flashing. He couldn’t make out faces because everyone was in motion, disappearing in one spot only to appear in another with each pass of color. It was disorienting even to his enhanced senses, perhaps especially so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A woman walked by swaying with each step. She almost fell, tripping on her own feet that were covered in fuzzy boots before Steve caught her, helping her find her balance. With a wide smile on her face, she gripped his and pulled him close, rewarding him with a sloppy kiss for saving her. Her tongue was hot against his lips as she licked against his teeth, asking for entrance. “Uh, you don’t have to do that, Miss.” Steve pushed her back slightly by her shoulders but she leaned back in and bit his lower lip with a wink. She handed him a bottle of water from her backpack before she walked away without a word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed heavily through his nose, confused why he was here and what he was doing. This wasn’t him. Looking around at the colorful outfits and exposed skin, he stood out for being too covered. His leather jacket over a plain t-shirt with dark jeans and black boots were the opposite of everything in sight. Yet no one seemed to notice nor care what he wore. As the bodies meshed together he was greeted with smiles, hugs, and shouts of celebration. Slowly he let himself move with the energy surrounding him, a grin forming on his face before he bust out laughing with giddiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve couldn’t remember the last time he truly felt free; free from expectations, responsibility, the public persona that was carefully crafted for decades that he wore like a shield weighed heavy. Tonight he would allow himself to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He downed the fresh bottle of water, suddenly flushed by the shared body heat radiating around him, and tossed the empty plastic into a bin close by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shrugging out of his jacket, Steve went with the flow of the crowd deeper into the unknown. It wasn’t long before he was jumping in celebration along with the masses. Bodies rubbed together with each movement, fabric scratching his skin as more time passed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was anonymous in the crowd, face lost in darkness and body given to the music. With Steve’s shirt soaked from sweat he stripped it off to plop on the floor. Feeling more freedom, he danced without thought of his appearance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One woman looked at him sadly, she spoke directly in his ear to be heard over the loud music, “You don’t have any kandi.” She then removed some of her colorful bracelets and placed them on Steve’s wrists. “There.” She smiled triumphantly, satisfied with her work. Randomly the people around him would grab his hand and slide beaded bracelets up his arm and it became a regular exchange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve was parched. He looked around trying to find a bar or vending machine or something to quench his thirst. Following the tell tale signs of bottles he meandered up some stairs to the mezzanine level. On the far side there was a long bar with a decent wall of alcohol choices. He asked for bottled beer and scrunched his face at the taste but chugged it down out of need. The bartender offered a second beer before Steve could ask. He tipped well and turned around, eyes immediately drawn to a glowing table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heading directly for it, he claimed next round on an open table for beer pong. It was explained and seemed simple enough, throw the ball into the cup, the first to clear the others cups declared victorious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he didn’t account for was the effects the strobe lights and alcohol would have on his depth perception. His first throw missed the table entirely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His opponent sank a ball first try and Steve took the shot of alcohol handed to him by the scantily dressed woman adorned with glow accessories and dark clothing. Determined to redeem himself, he focused with squinted eyes. This attempt was closer but still missed. The audible groans around him shared his disappointment. Luckily, his opponent missed as well. When he landed his shot in the first cup Steve yelled excitedly, high fiving and chest bumping with the people around him. Now in his groove, he was able to get most of the cups cleared quickly, miscalculating only a few times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was down to the last cup, he could feel the pressure, “C’mon Steve.” Everyone around held their breath in anticipation. When the glowing ball sank into the lone cup, the group around exploded with screams. Three guys picked him up in celebration, spinning in a victory lap. When he was set back down on his feet the shot girl was directly in front of him. She offered her congratulations and grabbed the buckle of his belt, pulling him forward as she backed against a wall away from the crowd with a devious smirk on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that she was wedged between his firm body and the wall a new need overtook him. He knew what to do, he was just never given the opportunity to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. Now it seemed it was the time to act. Steve knelt down and picked her up with his hands supporting the backs of her thighs. He groaned at the contrast of soft skin and the scratch of the fabric.  Her lips were like fire on his neck as she kissed and sucked bruises on his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a bite to the lobe of his ear, she spurred him on. Rolling her hips against him as she whispered what she wanted him to do, Steve immediately agreed wholeheartedly. After a passionate kiss he sat her down and she led him out of the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few blocks away she threw the deadbolt and security locks shut on her apartment door and kicked her shoes off. “Name’s Coraline. Leave your shoes by the door. Ya need a drink or anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve stood shirtless in the middle of her living room, suddenly aware of his lack of shirt or jacket. “Uh… I’m good. Thanks.” His hands found their way into his front pockets just to find something to do with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smirked at him, eyes filled with lust and attraction as she wagged a finger luring him closer. They kissed again as they made their way to her bedroom. When her knees caught the edge of the mattress she fell back and brought him with her, never breaking contact. This was actually happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lay down, Big Man.” Coraline licked his cheek as she guided him to lay on his back. She positioned herself to kiss down his defined torso while her hands released the clasp of his belt and separated his zipper, palming his bulge with her other hand. “You clean?” Her voice was a low purr.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face scrunched in confusion, eyes darted towards the sticky skin caused by dry sweat. “Uh… I could shower really quick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coraline chuckled, “Oh Big Man, I like the salt. I meant if you got any STD’s.” She sat straddling his thighs, fingers circling over his abs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I don’t have nothing like that. Picture perfect health. But being honest…” he huffed a loud exhale, “I’ve never done this.” His hands motioned between their bodies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip, “A one night stand? That’s okay. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. I had my eyes on you since I saw you dancing like a man on fire. Looking free and happy. Then you had to go and win that game…” She chuckled again, “I just had to get close to you. No pressure or expectations, I mean it.” Something about how calm and understanding she was made him feel more comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve closed his eyes and the words rushed out as one, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’mavirgin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He tossed an arm over his face to hide, as if that was possible in this moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was silent for a bit. She tapped his chest to get his attention, “Hey… don’t be ashamed, we all were at some point. Have you explored what you like? Don’t like?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her words pulled him out of his self-wallowing. Steve lowered his arm and chewed on his cheek in thought. “Not really… I’ve been real devoted to work. It’s been my whole life.” It wasn’t clear if Coraline knew who he was or not so he tried to keep his answers vague but truthful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A warm smile graced her face. “I like that devotion and commitment. What do you say to taking things slow, see how you feel, and go from there? You can say stop at any time and I won’t take it personal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve smiled back at her, “I like that.” His voice was low but confident. Her hands returned to teasing his torso, fingertips trailing over muscle with gentle scratches from her nails. With an edging tip of her finger, she caressed under the band on his boxers and his eyes closed. In a breathy moan, “that feels good...” poured from his lips as she added her second hand back to his straining bulge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She maneuvered to lay beside him, curled up tight against his side to kiss his neck and chest while her right hand pressed further under his clothing. Steve hissed pleasurably with her fingers wrapped around his girth and freed him, nodding encouragingly for her to continue. He was at a loss for words, it just felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his eyes closed, every sensation was heightened. Every pass of her hand along his length pulled something deep from the pit of his stomach. His hands fisted his hair when his hips started rolling in time to her pumping. Whispered pleas tumbled from his lips, “yes… please… ahh… don’t stop…” He wasn’t sure what he was begging for but she did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So lost to his pleasure, he didn’t realize that Coraline moved between his legs until her searing tongue lashed against the crown of his cock. Steve’s eyes shot open, his head snapping down just in time to see her take him into her mouth. She moved slowly, taking more of him in before pulling away only to do it again. His chest was heaving with heavy pants, “I… too much…” Steve tried to warn her but he was greeted with a wink and a hum, the vibrations pushing him over the edge into release. Her lips stayed sealed around him as her hands pulled every drop from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She crawled back up his body to kiss him again. The strange salty taste on her tongue made his mouth tingle as he realized it was him. He groaned into her mouth, holding her head close to his so he could claim more of her. Looking into her eyes, “my turn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His strong muscles made the position change simple and he made his home between her legs. She helped to guide his hands to all the places she loved. He pulled her shirt over her head with ease, his mouth replacing his hands in devouring her breasts. Steve nuzzled into her full cleavage, licking and nipping at her skin, encouraged by each whimper and moan she gifted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making his way lower, Coraline had already unzipped her skirt and lifted her ass to help Steve remove it, leaving her in only the black cheeky panties she wore. He watched as her hand dipped under the fabric, straining it against her knuckles as she played with herself. Unable to deny himself anymore, he yanked her panties down so that he could see exactly what she was doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gazing at her perfection, Steve was amazed by the plump flesh that was hidden just moments ago. Her fingers lingered at the top of her glistening slit, the moans louder when she pressed harder and faster in that specific spot. Coraline’s free hand extended to take his and guided him to mimic the motions she had shown him. Steve felt a tight bud where she placed his hand so he focused on it, circling around it, pressing against it, swiping back and forth. Trailing lower the tip of his finger was engulfed by her slit, the rolling muscles of her core pulling him deeper. Listening to her body he slowly pressed in until he was buried to the knuckle and she whined as she pinched her nipples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking of how she had moved around him and how good it felt, he pulled his hand away and pressed back in. Her hips curled in desperation, needing more of him. Steve added a second finger and turned his wrist so that his palm faced the ceiling. Her voice deepened with lust as his fingers trailed along her front wall, feeling spongy flesh under his touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emboldened by her reaction he found the bundle of nerves again and circled it with his thumb while his other hand continued thrusting in and out. She came around his fingers, squeezing them as the muscles contracted with the waves of her release. She was just as breathless as he had been and Steve was mesmerized. Her words brought him back from his thoughts, “Wanna taste me?” Coraline’s eyes flashed to his hand coated with her juices and watched as he brought them to his mouth. He groaned, she was the most delectable thing he had ever tasted and he sucked his fingers clean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wagged her bent leg side to side. “How was that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I really liked it. You taste good.” He chuckled nervously as his face reddened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do too, Big Man. You ready for more or do you need a break?” Coraline’s hand trailed along her lips while waiting for his answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud gulp filled the air. Steve was straining inside his pants again, still unfastened from earlier but tucked away. “More. If that’s okay?” He felt like the scrawny kid from Brooklyn, asking if it’s okay to play. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat up and laced her thumbs under his waistband, “You don’t need these anymore.” and pressed down. Steve helped to maneuver out of his clothing and they both were left bare. Coraline curled a finger for him to crawl forward and kissed him again. She started soft, growing more passionate and heated with each passing moment. Steve’s hips instinctively rolled against hers, the wetness of her core slicked his length with ease. His arms were tense as he braced himself on his forearms on either side of her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coraline’s hands snaked between their bodies to grip him and rubbed his tip along her slit teasingly before pulling him forward, guiding him into her core. Steve gasped as her heat enveloped him, drawing him into her slick velvet walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pressure he felt as he went deeper made his head swim. It was too much and not enough at the same time. Fully inside her, he paused to catch his breath. Her hands cradled his face, “How you doin’ Big Man?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded before he found his voice, “In Heaven.” Pulling his hips back, the drag he felt against her was wonderful. As he adjusted to the feeling, Steve increased his speed and the sound of slapping skin filled the room. He stopped suddenly, “Am I hurting you?” After her reassurance he resumed his pace, choosing instead to kiss her neck so he could pull away to catch his breath as needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coraline pressed on his shoulders, getting him to lay on his back as she straddled him. Watching her sink down on his cock combined with the feeling of it was intoxicating. She bounced in his lap and the weight of her crashing into him was amazing. Steve’s hands found her hips and helped her rhythm, pounding up every time she came down. Their combined moans and heaving breaths filled the room. “Oh, fuck… I’m so close…” she cried out and he doubled his efforts in rocking her on his cock, his thumb returning to her clit with harsh swipes. Her face contorted with a silent scream as she spasmed around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve could not believe that he was able to bring that amount of pleasure to someone. Suddenly, he felt the burning tension build in his core again, he was going to cum again. He stumbled over his words but she understood what he meant and lifted herself free from him, her hands replaced her cunt and led him to a second orgasm. His cum erupted from his tip to land on his torso and trailed over her fingers. She licked both clean before laying beside him. “That was damn good, Big Man. Damn good.” She sighed, utterly blissed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve licked his lips and cleared his throat before he could speak, “Yeah… that was way better than I ever thought it’d be.” He chuckled as his hands rubbed his face. They laid in comfortable silence staring at the ceiling. He wasn’t sure what happened next. She mentioned a ‘one night stand’ earlier, if tv shows and movies were to be believed it was time for him to leave. That just seemed rude though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could debate what he should do she spoke, “There’s a really good pizza place that still has food at this hour. I dunno about you, but I worked up an appetite.” Coraline looked over at him, a smile on her face, his scrunched in confusion. “We may have done things out of order, sex before dinner and all, but I’d like to spend more time with you. If you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve smiled and rose to press a quick kiss to her lips, “I’d like that.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>